When I Can Hear Your Voice
by Black Time
Summary: ketika aku bisa mendengar suaramu, justru aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dari dekat kyuhyun-ah aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, aku yakin kau bisa melawan rasa takutmu itu. gomawo kyuhyun-ah, jeongmal saranghaeyo/KYUMIN


author : park yangcho

cast : cho kyuhyun (namja) , lee sungmin (yeoja) , kim heechul (eomma kyu).

genre : angst

rating : T

Warning : genderswitch , gaje , typo(s) , membosankan

LEE SUNGMIN POV

Disinilah aku, di taman pearl yang sejuk. hamparan rumput yang menyelimuti bukit di taman ini. angin semilir membuat aku refleks menutup mataku untuk menikmati terpaannya. ini termasuk tempat favoriteku, disini aku bisa mengeluarkan semua emosi dan beban yang selama ini aku rasakan. taman ini sangat sepi karena memang taman ini terletak di daerah terpencil di sudut kota. hah... lagi lagi aku menghembuskan nafas berat. aku terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi masalah yang aku hadapi. hey ! apa kalian berfikir kalau aku baru saja putus cinta ? atau kalian berfikir kalau aku mempunyai masalah keluarga ? tentu saja tidak, aku ini bisa disebut seorang hard worker . apa kalian pernah berfikir kalau aku seorang direktur ? tidak ? ah terserah kalian. aku ini hanya seorang dokter. hey ! jangan remehkan seorang dokter. tanpa dokter mungkin kalian dengan mudahnya mati. tapi sekarang aku sedang ada masalah. atasanku selalu saja menyalahkanku saat ada masalah di rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja. aku ini hanya seorang dokter disana , kenapa aku selalu terlibat dimasalah itu ? entahlah aku pun bingung. ketenanganku tidak berlangsung lama saat aku mendengar sayup sayup tangisan seorang wanita di sekitarku

DEG

apa itu suara...

" tidak tidak " aku menggelengkan kepalaku. mana mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini. hhuh yang benar saja. karena aku tidak mau mati penasaran. aku mengedarkan penglihatanku di sekeliling taman ini.

bingo... di samping kananku , ya hanya beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk, ada wanita paruh baya yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. aku menajamkan penglihatanku , dan ternyata benar . wanita itu sedang menangis. aku berjalan mendekati ahjumma itu.

" annyeonghaseyo ahjumma , lee sungmin imnida." kulihat dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatku. dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

" nuguseyo ? apa kita saling kenal ?" tanyanya

" ah, aniyo. hanya saja aku melihat ahjumma menangis. aku tidak tega jika melihat seseorang menangis. apa kau mempunyai masalah ?" ahjumma itu kembali menundukan kepalanya. baiklah sungmin , kau sudah membuat wantita itu sedih lagi. mungkin tidak seharusnya aku mencampuri urusannya.

" mianhamnida ahjumma, aku bukan bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu. hanya saja tidak ada salahnya jika kau membagi cerita pada seseorang. mungkin dengan seperti itu kau akan merasa lega. eh , tapi jika ahjumma tidak mau cerita juga..."

" anakku sakit" belum selesai aku menyelesaikan omonganku, ahjumma itu memotong pembicaraanku. dia bilang anaknya sakit ?

" kalau boleh tau, dia sakit apa ?" tanyaku penasaran

" dia mempunyai penyakit yang aneh." lagi lagi mata ahjumma itu berair. aku menyimak pembicaraanya dengan serius.

" dia mempunyai phobia..." ahjumma itu lagi lagi menggantung perkataanya. dia mengambil nafas dalam lalu melanjutkan perkataannya . " dia menderita acousticophobia".

aku membulatkan mataku. ahjumma itu bilang anaknya menderita acousticophobia ? apa kalian tau apa itu acousticophobia ? baiklah aku jelaskan.

Penderita acousticophobia merasa takut akan suara, baik segala jenis suara maupun satu jenis suara yang spesifik seperti suara teriakan, siulan, ledakan, gumaman dan lain-lain. bahkan sang penderita takut akan suaranya sendiri. aneh ? aku akui kalau itu memang aneh. tapi itulah kenyataanya.

" lalu siapa nama anak anda ?"

" kyuhyun. cho kyuhyun. sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak keterbelakangan mental. dia tidak pernah bicara. dia tidak pernah keluar kamarnya. kamarnya saja kedap suara. sehingga tidak ada suara yang bisa dia dengar dari dalam. usianya sudah 21 tahun , tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun. dia menderita phobia itu sejak umur 11 tahun semenjak ayahnya meninggal di belanda."

" ayahnya sudah tiada ?"

" ne, suamiku dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh bos tempat dia bekerja. dia dikejar kejar karena dituduh membocorkan aset rahasia perusahaan. padahal dia tidak melakukannya , tapi bosnya itu tidak percaya padanya. pembunuh bayaran itu mengebom rumah kami saat kami sekeluarga tinggal di belanda. aku dan kyuhyun selamat karena kami masih sempat melarikan diri keluar dari rumah itu, kami hanya menderita luka luka bakar yang tidak terlalu parah karena tempat kami berada tidak jauh dari rumah itu. sedangkan suamiku hiks...hiks... suamiku belum sempat keluar dari rumah dan dia hiks hiks dia meninggal." wanita itu kembali terisak. dengan cepat aku mengambil tissue yang ada di dalam tasku , lalu memberikannya kepada ahjumma itu.

" lalu apa kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan phobia kyuhyun ?" baiklah , sekarang aku terlihat seperti sedang mengintrogasi tersangka.

" ne, suara yang dihasilkan oleh ledakan bom itu , membuat kyuhyun syok dan ketakutan. hingga sekarang dia menderita acousticophobia."

" ahjumma , aku ini seorang dokter. mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk memberikan terapi untuk kyuhyun."

" tidak ada gunanya, kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali melakukan terapi. tapi hasilnya , dokter yang merawatnya harus masuk UGD karena mendapat pukulan keras oleh kyuhyun yang memberontak , aku tidak mau nasibmu seperti mereka." jelas ahjumma dengan nada putus asa.

" jangan bicara seperti itu. phobia itu bisa disembuhkan. aku akan membantumu." ucapku semangat.

" jinjja ?"

" tentu saja. tenanglah aku akan menjaga diriku agar tidak mendapat pukulan keras dari kyuhyun."

ahjumma itu tersenyum lebar. lalu memelukku erat.

" ghamsahamnida , kita baru saja saling mengenal tapi kau mau membantuku mengatasi masalahku."

" itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai dokter." aku ikut tersenyum

" oh iya , aku heechul. kau bisa memanggilku chullie ahjumma. bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan minnie ?"

" tentu saja. oh iya ahjumma , besok aku akan kerumahmu untuk menemui anakmu. dan ini nomorku, jika kau butuh bantuanku , kau boleh menghubungiku. dan tolong kirimi alamat rumahmu ke nomor itu. arraseo ?"

" ne arra. ghamsahamnida minnie~ya "

" cheonmaneyo" aku kembali mengulas senyum.

LEE SUNGMIN POV END

" apa benar ini rumahnya ?" sungmin berdiri didepan rumah mewah sesekali dia melihat handphone yang sedang dia pegang.

" ah aku rasa benar." sungmin kembali bermonolog. dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati bell yang terdapat di pintu hitam itu.

TING TONG

" tunggu sebentar." kata seseorang dari dalam rumah itu.

ceklek

" ah annyeonghaseyo chullie ahjumma. aku minnie. apa kau masih mengingatku ?"

" tentu saja minnie, mana mungkin aku melupakan malaikat baik hati sepertimu. ayo silahkan masuk." heechul menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang agar sungmin dapat masuk.

sungmin memasuki rumah itu. catnya dominan berwarna putih dan abu abu.

" minnie mau minum apa ? " tanya heechul

" tidak perlu ahjumma, tidak perlu repot repot. bisakah aku bertemu kyuhyun sekarang ?" pinta sungmin

" tentu saja. kajja aku antakan kau ke kamar kyuhyun."

sungmin mengangguk imut lalu mengikuti heechul dari belakang.

" ini kamarnya. kau bisa masuk. aku akan membuatkan makan siang dulu. tidak apa apa kan kalau aku tinggal ?"

"tentu saja ahjumma, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." heechul pergi ke dapur dan dengan hati hati sungmin membuka pintu kamar itu. saat pintu sudah terbuka sempurna, segera dia masuk kedalam ruangan lalu menutup kembali pintunya. ruangan itu sangat gelap , hanya ada penerangan lampu. tidak ada sinar matahari disana. hanya ada ventilasi tanpa jendela yang terpasang disana untuk memudahkan udara masuk kedalamnya (ngertikan maksudnya?). di dalamnya ada seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku. dia kyuhyun. kyuhyun tampak seperti orang sehat, dia tidak kurus ataupun lemah. mungkin kulitnya yang sedikit pucat karena kurang mendapat sinar matahari. tapi siapa sangka, tubunya yang terlihat sehat tidak memengaruhi penyakit phobia yang dia derita. kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungmin. dia menatap sungmin dengan tatapan heran.

" lee sungmin imnida." upss, sungmin sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu. tubuh kyuhyun menegang , keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. ekspresinya menunjukan betapa besar ketakutan yang melandanya. sungmin yang menyadarinya, hanya membulatkan matanya kaget. dia baru menyadari bahwa dia melakukan hal fatal. segera dia menghampiri tubuh kyuhyun. lalu memberikannya pelukan. tubuh kyuhyun tidak lagi menegang saat pelukan hangat menyelimutinya.'siapa orang ini ? pelukannya sungguh hangat' batin kyuhyun. sungmin melepas pelukannya. lalu mengambil kertas dan pensil yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang kyuhyun. mungkin itu satu satunya yang dapat memudahkan komunikasi antara kyuhyun dan sungmin. sungmin menulis dikertas itu lalu menunjukannya ke kyuhyun.

' aku sungmin , kau bisa memanggilku minnie. aku akan menjadi temanmu ' tulis sungmin

' aku tidak butuh teman '

' semua orang butuh teman, tenanglah aku tidak akan mengeluarkan suara saat bersamamu '

' lalu tadi apa namanya ? berbicara ? bukankah berbicara itu mengeluarkan suara ? sudahlah tinggalkan aku sendiri '

' maafkan aku, tadi aku keceplosan. janganlah seperti itu. aku sungguh ingin menjadi temanmu. bolehkan ? '

' tidak '

' kumohon ' sungmin menulis itu sambil menunjukan puppy eyesnya. kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu menulis kembali di kertas itu

' baiklah kau menang. tapi jika sampai kau mengeluarkan suara. jangan harap kau bisa melihat dunia esok hari ' sungmin membulatkan matanya saat membaca tulisan kyuhyun. lalu menulis kembali untuk membalas tulisan kyuhyun

' kau menyeramkan kyuhyun '

' itulah aku, jika kau keberatan dengan sifatku, kau bisa pergi dari sini '

' shireooo ! aku tidak keberatan kok . baiklah mulai sekarang kita menjadi teman ya. =D '

' ne '

semenjak itu , hubungan antara sungmin dan kyuhyun menjadi sangat dekat. berteman dengan kyuhyun tidaklah susah, hanya saja kau harus rela jika jari jari tanganmu akan keram karena banyak menulis. tapi itu tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk sungmin menyembuhkan kyuhyun. sungmin masih memegang tekadnya yaitu menyembuhkan phobia yang kyuhyun derita. persahabatan mereka sudah hampir menginjak 4 bulan. heechul yang melihatnya merasa sangat senang, karena setidaknya kyuhyun tidak memberontak. bahkan dia terkejut saat melihat kyuhyun pergi dengan sungmin ke lotte world, karena selama ini kyuhyun selalu mengasingkan dirinya dari dunia luar. hanya saja, saat keluar rumah , kyuhyun selalu saja menggunakan penutup telinga agar tidak mendengar berbagai suara di luar rumah. setidaknya ada sedikit perubahan yang kyuhyun alami semenjak kedatangan sungmin. sepertinya heechul harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada sungmin

kini 1 namja dan 1 yeoja sedang berada di taman favorit sungmin, tentu saja mereka itu kyuhyun dan sungmin. mereka merebahkan tubuh mereka begitu saja dihamparan rumput dan menyaksikan betapa indahnya bintang yang berkelap kelip menghias langit hitam. sungmin memperhatikan wajah kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang menyadarinya segera mengambil kertas dan pensil didalam sakunya lalu menulis

' aku tahu kalau aku tampan , jangan memperhatikan wajahku seperti itu. ' muka sungmin bersemu merah saat membaca tulisan kyuhyun

' ya kau memang tampan , dan aku baru menyadarinya. ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu '

' apa itu ? '

sungmin tidak membalasnya. justru dia mendudukan tubuhnya, kyuhyun refleks juga mendudukan tubuhnya saat melihat sungmin duduk. dengan cepat sungmin membuka penutup telinga yang kyuhyun pakai. kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sungmin melepas penutup telinga itu. sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kyuhyun

'' saranghae '' ucap sungmin. dia mengeluarkan suaranya tepat di telinga kyuhyun. tubuh kyuhyun menegang , keringat dingin bercucuran , mukanya pucat karena ketakutan. sungmin yang melihatnya langsung merengkuh tubuh namja itu ke pelukan hangatnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

" kau tidak perlu takut kyuhyun , kau cukup mendengarkan suaraku. kuatkan dirimu untuk mengusir phobia yang kau derita. kumohon bicaralah, kau tidak perlu takut , karena aku ada disampingmu."

dengan cepat kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. dia hampir saja menangis saat mendengar suara sungmin. sungguh dia takut dengan suara itu. dia tidak bisa melawan rasa takutnya yang semakin lama semakin besar.

" baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu berbicara. tapi aku harap kau mau mendengar suaraku. arraseo ? "

CHO KYUHYUN POV

minnie kumohon hentikan pembicaraanmu. kumohon. ya tuhan , kenapa aku takut sekali dengan suara suara yang berada di sekililingku. bahkan suara minnie pun aku takut. jangankan suara minnie , suara eomma saja aku takuti. Tuhan tolong aku. aku mencintainya tapi aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku. ini membuatku sesak.

" baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berbicara. tapi aku harap kau mau mendengar suaraku. arraseo ?" ucap minnie.

mwo ?! mendengar suaranya ? apa dia gila ? atau lupa ingatan huh ? hey ! aku ini menderita acousticophobia. aku takut akan suara. dan sekarang dia menyuruhku selalu mendengar suaranya. cekik saja aku sekalian min. mendengar kau berbicara dengan durasi beberapa detik saja sudah membuat tubuhku mati gaya seperti ini , apalagi jika setiap hari aku mendengar suara suara itu ?

dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku kaku. aku harap dia mengerti keadaanku.

" aku tahu kalau kau takut kyu. tapi kau sudah dewasa , kau harus berani melawan rasa takutmu itu. dengan seperti ini kau ..." belum sempat minnie melanjutkan pembicaraanya. dengan cepat aku memasang kembali penutup telinga yang sempat dia lepaskan lalu pergi dari tempat itu. minnie~ah maafkan aku, bukannya aku marah padamu. hanya saja aku takut. sungguh aku sangat ketakutan. jeongmal mianhae..

CHO KYUHYUN POV END

sungmin menatap kepergian kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu. matanya mulai berair manahan tangis.

" mianhae kyu, aku hanya ingin kau sembuh , aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. aku mencintaimu kyu, tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu. aku tetap mencintaimu." saat itu juga tangisannya pecah. dia menangis sekuat tenaganya untuk melepas rasa sesak didadanya

' Tuhan , sembuhkan dia. atau setidaknya kuatkan dia . Tuhan , aku hanya ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan satu kata yang selama ini aku nantikan dengan suaranya melalui bibirnya itu. tuhan biarkan aku mendengarnya walaupun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja. kumohon ' doa sungmin ditengah isak tangisnya.

ceklek

sungmin memasuki kamar kyuhyun. dia datang untuk meminta maaf pada kyuhyun. dia tidak ingin hubungannya retak karena keegoisannya. kyuhyun melihat sungmin dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kearah kyuhyun. lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas.

' maafkan perlakuanku kemarin. aku benar benar minta maaf ' sungmin memberikan kertas itu ke kyuhyun agar bisa di baca oleh kyuhyun

' kau tidak salah. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja. aku hanya takut. kau tahu itu minnie '

' iya aku tahu. dan bodohnya aku memaksakan dirimu karena keegoisanku. sekali lagi maafkan aku '

' sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu. aku mengerti , kau seperti itu karena bagaimanapun kau adalah sahabatku. wajar saja kalau kau ingin mendengar suara sahabatmu sendiri. tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. rasa takutku lebih besar dari pada keberanianku. sungguh namja yang menyedihkan '

sungmin sedikit sedih saat membaca tulisan kyuhyun. kyuhyun masih menganggapnya seorang''sahabat'' tidak lebih. tapi dia tidak mau egois. lebih baik dia mengubur perasaannya dalam dalam. biarkan saja jika kyuhyun hanya menganggapmya sahabat, asalkan kyuhyun selalu berada di dekatnya.

' kau bukan namja menyedihkan kyu. sudahlah jangan sedih seperti itu. lebih baik kita ketaman pearl lagi. bagimana ? '

kyuhyun tampak berfikir sejenak , lalu mengangguk tanda menyetujui usulan sungmin.

' disini sangat menyenangkan ' tulis kyuhyun di sebuah kertas. seperti inilah yang sungmin dan kyuhyun lakukan jika ingin mengobrol. selama hampir menginjak 5 bulan mereka melakukan ini.

' ya kau benar kyu. oleh karena itu aku menjadikan tempat ini menjadi tempat favoritku. '

' ne . minnie, apa kau tidak lelah bersahabat denganku ? '

' tidak , untuk apa aku lelah ? aku senang menjadi sahabatmu kyu.'

' tapi aku tidak seperti yang lain. kalau kau bersahabat dengan yang lain, kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan normal. sedangkan denganku , kita harus melalui lembaran lembaran kertas. '

' justru karena persahabatan kita berbeda , inilah yang membuat aku menggores kesan di persahabatan kita. dan aku senang menjadi sahabatmu. '

' gomawo untuk semuanya '

' aku senang melakukan itu. '

seperti itulah persahabatan mereka. meskipun harus melalui lembaran kertas , tapi itu tidak akan membuat mereka saling menjaga jarak. tetapi mereka justru saling melengkapi.

sekitar 3 jam mereka berada di taman itu. dan selama itu juga mereka berkomunikasi menggunakan kertas. sudah sekitar 47 lembar kertas yang sudah mereka gunakan hanya untuk 3 jam berkomunikasi. hari sudah sore, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan. sesekali mereka menatap satu sama lain lalu salah tingkah sendiri kemudian mengulas senyum manis di wajah mereka. lihat ? persahabatan mereka sangat indah bukan ? mereka sangat menikmati persahabat mereka. hingga saat mereka akan menyebrangi jalan, tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan maximum melaju kearah mereka. mobil itu sebenarnya hampir saja menabrak kyuhyun namun takdir berkata lain , sungmin segera memeluk kyuhyun dengan erat.

BRAKKK...

" KYAAA ADA YANG TERTABRAK ! "

" SIAPA SAJA TOLONG BAWA GADIS ITU KE RUMAH SAKIT "

Di tempat itu berkumpul sekumpulan orang yang memakai baju hitam. mereka menunduk sedih , baru saja mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. diantara orang orang itu , ada 2 orang yang menangis dengan tersedu sedu. kyuhyun dan eommanya. mereka menghadiri pemakaman sungmin. ya ... kejadian itu membuat sungmin merengut nyawanya. sedangkan kyuhyun dalam keadaan sehat, hanya ada luka kecil di kulitnya. lagi lagi kyuhyun harus menghadapi kenyataan pahitnya. untuk kedua kalinya kyuhyun kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. pertama ayahnya dan yang kedua sahabatnya , oh salah tapi orang yang dia cintai , lee sungmin. kini hanya tinggal kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di samping makam sungmin.

LEE SUNGMIN POV

kini aku sudah di dunia yang berbeda. duniaku sekarang ini serba putih. bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa menapakkan kakiku di awan. kulihat ke bawah, tepatnya di makamku. semua orang menangis saat itu. ada eomma , ada appa , ada sahabatku , ada chullie ahjumma , dan ada kyuhyun. semua orang sudah pergi dari makamku. hanya tinggal satu orang , yaitu kyuhyun. kyuhyun~ah maaf aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu. ternyata tuhan jauh lebih menyayangiku. kuharap kau merelakanku.

tapi ada yang janggal di kyuhyun. aku menajamkan mataku. lalu beberapa detik kemudian aku tersentak kaget. telinganya ? oh bukan karena telinganya hampir copot. hanya saja kemana perginya benda yang selalu menempel ditelinga kyuhyun jika kyuhyun sedang berada di luar rumah ?. kulihat dia membuka mulutnya. jantungku berdebar debar menunggu apa yang sedang ingin dia lakukan.

" mi-minnie- sa-saranghae " aku tersentak kaget. kyuhyun . apa benar ini kyuhyun ? apa benar ini cho kyuhyun yang menderita acousticophobia ? dia mengucapkan 2 kata dari mulutnya. suara bass itu. ya tuhan , akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya. akhinya aku bisa mendengar kata yang selama ini ingin aku dengar darinya.

senyumku merekah. kyuhyun~ah aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya. aku tahu kalau kau bisa melawan ketakutanmu. terima kasih sudah mau berusaha mengucapkan itu . walaupun hanya 2 kata. tapi aku senang karena kau mau mengucapkannya.

tapi rasa sedih menyeruak kehatiku.

kenapa saat aku bisa mendengar suaramu , justru aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dari dekat.

kenapa saat aku bisa mendengar suaramu, justru aku tidak bisa menunjukan betapa bahagiaanya aku didepanmu.

kenapa saat aku bisa mendengar suaramu , justru aku tidak bisa memelukmu dan tersenyum padamu.

tapi ketika aku bisa mendengar suaramu , aku merasa kalau hatiku tetap setia di hatimu.

kyuhyun~ah saranghae. jeongmal saranghaeyo.

END

huwaaa ! akhirnya selesai. gaje ya... mianhae kalau feelnya kurang dapet. terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan tolong reviewnya. ghamsahamnida*bow*


End file.
